New Jacket
by dowhatuhavetodo
Summary: Olivia bought a new jacket only to discover someone stole it.
1. Chapter 1

Fin Tutuola sat patiently in the driver's seat of the burgundy Crown Victoria while he watched Olivia Benson dash across the street while carrying two cups of coffee. With a grunt Olivia slid into the front seat and stared impatiently at the metal gate of the closed shop.

"I'm freezing my ass off, when is he going to show up?" Olivia whined as her head landed on the foggy passenger door window.

"It's like Christmas Eve," Fin whispered as he squinted his eyes and pointed at his watch. Ten minutes later an old man lumbered to the store front and lifted the rusty metal gate.

"There!" Olivia shouted as she and Fin sprinted to the now open store front. Fin raced trough the open door and made his way to the back of the tiny shop to rummage through cardboard boxes.

Olivia still in the storefront, face full of awe, held in her hand a distressed black leather jacket. She pushed the soft sleeve to her nose then took a deep whiff of the supple leather. The female detective lovingly ran her fingers over the beautifully stitched jacket seams and tapped the shiny metal buttons. Olivia rubbed the soft quilted liner between her thumb and pointer finger then stuffed her fist into the inside breast pocket. She then slipped the cool leather over her shoulders. The jacket was perfect and it would soon be hers.

Fin, still in the back of the store, cursed loudly and stomped towards the old man behind the cash register. "Where is it, Ira?" Fin's menacing scowl made the old man laugh as he took delight in the male detective's helplessly angry demeanor.

"Calm down detective, I've got your purchase right here. Can I assume you've just delivered me another repeat customer?" Fin nodded devilishly as he reminded Ira that another repeat customer meant another five percent discount on this and future purchases.

Fin, suddenly at Olivia's side and clad in his brown leather pea coat, smiled broadly and whispered, "Damn we look good."

Olivia stared at her squared leather clad shoulders. She zipped and unzipped the jacket, and ran her fingers across the silver button adorning the collar. She did look good and she knew it!

Alex Cabot eyed the detectives as they strolled giddily into the squad room, her eyes paying particular attention to Olivia's leather clad torso. Amanda Rollins let out a wolf whistle as her partner made his way to his desk, "Lookin' good, Fin!"

Rollins nodded towards Olivia and gave her a enthusiastic thumb's up gesture. Alex remained silent the whole time, her blue gaze following Olivia as the detective lovingly draped her new purchase across the back of her desk chair.

Suddenly, Captain Cragen emerged from his office demanding the immediate presence of detectives Benson, Tutuola, and Rollins. The three detectives marched into the older man's office, just before the captain slammed the door shut. Alex took the opportunity to vacate the squad room but not before smoothly lifting and taking a black garment from the back of an empty desk chair.

A few hours later, Alex Cabot listened to an angry voice mail from an obviously frustrated SVU detective. "I can't believe this shit!" "Some asshole stole my jacket!" "Of course, none of these morons saw a thing, no one knows what happened!" "Alex, my jacket is gone!"

Soon after, Alex heard her apartment door open then slam shut. Olivia was home and she was pissed.

"I'm in the bedroom, my love," Alex cooed hoping to coax the sulky detective to her. Alex arranged herself on the bed as soon as she heard Olivia stomp toward the bedroom.

"Oh, my God," were the first and only words to leave the brunette's mouth as she took in the sight before her. Alex Cabot, on the middle of the bed, naked with the exception of a black leather jacket.

Alex pointed to the arm chair in the corner of the room and in a husky tone said, "Sit down, gorgeous." Olivia blinked at Alex then the chair then awkwardly made her way to the corner of the room.

Alex waited until the detective was situated then opened the jacket she was wearing to reveal her pert breasts and hardened nipples. Then began a show Alex Cabot never thought she would ever put on, and Olivia Benson never thought she would see. Alex, clad only in black leather, brought herself to orgasm.

The blond ADA moaned heavily as she removed her glistening fingers from between her legs. She then turned her bespectacled blue gaze to the woman breathing heavily in a suddenly too far chair.

"Olivia, my love, every time you wear this jacket I want you to think of me. Think about how sexy I think you look in this jacket and how wet I am when I think of your gorgeous body clad in this soft leather. Think about me touching myself because I am so turned by the thought your strong arms, your broad back, your tight abs, all beneath this black."

Olivia moved slowly from her seated position to the large bed, "Alex, sweetie, every time I wear this, I will think about how my girlfriend stole my far too expensive jacket and then made me make a fool of myself by accusing half of the squad of theft. I will then think about how I had to walk home in the cold because said girlfriend thought it was funny to take my personal property."

A slow smile graced Alex's lips as she pulled a particular toy from the breast pocket of the jacket. The attorney dangled a strap-on in her hand and she husked, "I thought you be mad, so how about you show me your long arm of the law...and detective...it's your turn to wear the jacket."


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia pulled the toy from Alex's hand, gave the blonde a wink, walked into the bathroom and softly closed the door.

Alex pulled the leather jacket from her body, lovingly draped it across the bedspread and headed towards the kitchen.

With a glass of wine in hand, Alex reentered the bedroom just as Olivia shrugged on the black jacket. Alex frowned at Olivia's back as the detective spoke tiredly into the phone, "Yes, Nick, I will meet you there."

"Please tell me you are not leaving," Alex huffed as she placed her hand on the back of Olivia's head.

It was at that moment, the detective tuned to fully face her lover. Alex stared dumbly at Olivia as she took in the woman's torso. Olivia's leather jacket sat atop a tight white tank top, a tank top that was covering an obviously braless chest. Olivia smiled wickedly, quirked an eyebrow and with a voice as smooth as silk, whispered in Alex's ear,"Honey, tonight, I have no intention of setting foot outside this apartment."

Olivia pulled the wine glass from Alex's hand and took a long sip. She then pulled the attorney close to her body. Alex let out a moan as she felt the cool leather assault her bare body. That moan was nothing compared to the sound that came from the blond when Olivia casually pressed her lower body into the attorney's hip. Detective Benson was strapped and ready to play.

Olivia walked to the corner armchair then crooked her finger at Alex, beckoning the sexy blond to her. Alex blushed as she took note of the thick ridge that laid perpendicular against the detective's left thigh. Olivia sat and drank again from the wine glass in her hand. Again she used her finger to beckon the blond, this time calling Alex's name as she moved her finger.

Alex slowly walked towards the brunette, taking time to collect herself. She knew that what was to come would be over in a matter of minutes if she did not take a moment to tamp down her arousal. Just the sight of Olivia in that jacket with the now obvious bulge against her leg was cause for an almost immediate orgasm.

After collecting herself, Alex walked proudly to the seated brunette, tuned away from Olivia, then sat regally in the detective's lap. Olivia chuckled, "Darling, you can knock off the act. I know you want this." Alex rose slightly as she felt Olivia thrust against her backside.

Long pale fingers pulled the wine glass from Olivia's hand as Olivia felt Alex grind suggestively against her lap. Alex leaned into Olivia, grabbing the hair at the back of the brunette's head, "My love, I already got mine. You're the one who's overdressed, hard, and I imagine, incredibly wet."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:** I am not a smut writer but I wanted to challenge myself to write at least one mature story/chapter. So far, I've only come up with semi-smut. I am still working on writing a very mature chapter, but it seems likely it will not come to being. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading. _

* * *

Olivia laughed aloud at Alex's teasing. If Alex wanted to tease, then Olivia was game, but she had no intention of letting the blond have the last word. Still slightly bothered that Alex had taken her jacket from the precinct and the resulting shame she felt after accusing her co-workers of theft hung in Olivia's mind. There was no way the blond would get away with that deceitful prank. Thus began Olivia's slow seduction of the beautiful woman still sitting in her lap.

Olivia began to roll her hips and move her hands up and down Alex's arms. She ran her fingers along the attorney's wrists and along the back of pale hands, then moving to combine their hands to rest against Alex's bare chest. Olivia pressed Alex's palms into already erect pink nipples, then pressed hard against the hands below hers. Alex moaned as she felt her hard nipples pressing deliciously into her palms. Suddenly, Olivia's own hands moved from Alex's as the detective issued a command, "Keep your hands right there."

Alex nodded then felt Olivia trail her strong fingers along the sides of her thighs, all the while, firm hips kept rolling as olive hands moved to the inside of Alex's thighs and pushed her legs apart. One hand then cupped Alex's mound as the other stoked the attorney's stomach. Slowly, both hands wandered lower until warm fingers began to massage Alex's lips. Olivia then flattened her hands, dragging them from Alex's opening to the top of her trimmed mound, leaving a sticky trail of arousal behind.

Olivia husked into Alex's ear, "Now who's wet, my love?"

Olivia stopped the movement of her hips as one hand reached to drink from the wine glass beside the armchair and the other moved to caress Alex's throat. "Stand up," she ordered as she lightly scratched her nails down Alex's neck.

Alex stood on shaky legs only to feel her arousal trailing down her thighs. She looked squarely at Olivia as the detective reached to adjust the bulge between her legs. "Show me how much you want me," the brunette ordered.

Alex's blushed; she knew this was coming, that Olivia would not just make love to her, but make Alex beg for it. And beg she would, because seeing Olivia's confident smirk and her leather clad body made Alex uninhibited and both she and Olivia knew that relaxed Alex made for amazing sex.

Alex moved close to the seated woman and bent forward, her hands resting on the arms of the chair. Alex licked Olivia from her chin to her lips then roughly pushed her tongue into Olivia's mouth. Using her seated position to her advantage, Olivia reached between both bodies and tweaked hanging pink nipples. Alex's back arched as she hissed her approval. In an effort to gain control, Alex moved her hands from the arm rests and stood tall once again. She pulled Olivia from her seated position and pushed slightly when the detective tried to embrace her.

"No, Olivia, not yet," Alex cooed.

This time, Alex snaked one arm into Olivia's open jacket and rested it on her muscled lower back, while the other played coyly with the zipper at the base of the leather garment. Alex dragged her nails up Olivia's back, pressing her hips into Olivia's erection. The hand fiddling with the zipper then moved to toy with the silver button just below Olivia's jaw.

"Detective, " she sang as she tapped the button playfully. "You look so sexy right now and the thought of you inside of me is driving me crazy." With that, Alex moved one hand to Olivia's crotch and grabbed the thickness there, while the other hand fisted the neck of Olivia's tank top. With a hard tug, Alex pulled Olivia towards the bed and stopped only when her own legs hit the side of the mattress.

Alex then brought both hands to the sides of Olivia's neck and kissed the woman soundly, loving the whimper Olivia released when their lips parted. Even before Olivia could utter a word, Alex began to run her hands along Olivia's leather clad arms, only to stop occasionally to squeeze the strong limbs encased on the jacket. Alex moved her hands to Olivia's waist and stroked up and down the detective's sides and hummed at the feeling of hard muscles tensing beneath soft warm skin. She then moved her hands to take hold of the two globes straining against the white of Olivia's tank top. Alex massaged and squeezed as she rolled her forehead back and forth against Olivia's leather clad shoulder, occasionally moving to kiss the neck of the trembling detective. Suddenly, Alex stopped all movement, stepped back slightly, then grabbed either side of Olivia's jacket and pulled until both women toppled onto the bed behind them.

"Liv, I think its time you lose the jacket."


End file.
